Mind control
Mind control is a type of psionic power. Overview Protoss are able to use mind control. Judicators could use their powers to subtly influence the minds of other creatures. Dark archons however, through an immense expenditure of energy, are able to project a portion of their psychic essence into another being, gaining control over its actions and access to its memories.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The infested Sarah Kerrigan had mind control powers as well, and used these abilities to enslave Matriarch Raszagal.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Mind control is considered to be one of the most highly sought after abilities among Terran Dominion ghost recruits. The indoctrination visor was designed to amplify these talents among terrans who posess the ability.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova Terra is capable of mind control.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27.Ghost Profile: Nova. Ghost Profile: Nova, accessed on 2016-03-24 The Voice in the Darkness is also able to control terrans and protoss, effectively 'possessing' them.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The hybrid destroyer Maar could mind control protoss as well, subverting the Zhakul Guardians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Hybrid reavers can exert mental control over both zerg and terrans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. During the Second Great War, Egon Stetmann, a scientist working for Raynor's Raiders, isolated the DNA strand used to create the zerg Overmind. He applied this to design the hive mind emulator, a device that could mind control most zerg strains.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. During the End War, Amon and his hybrid demonstrated the ability to mind control terranBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015 and zergBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 , and through the Khala, mind control Khalai protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Effect StarCraft If mind control is used on units from other races, the dark archon's controller will have access to the supply of that race. Terran and zerg units and buildings become available by mind controlling SCVs and drones; thus, protoss armies have the potential to expand their military powers dramatically should they have the resources to do so. For example, a protoss player with a large surplus of minerals and gas mind controls an SCV. While he/she had a potential of 200 protoss supply before, he/she now has a potential of 200 protoss and 200 terran supply. Such occurrences, however, are rare in higher-level competitive gaming due to the efficiency and speed at which players use up their resources. StarCraft II Wings of Liberty The hive mind emulator can mind control all zerg units except heroic units and drones. Legacy of the Void Mind control is available as an ability for the dark archon in the ''Legacy of the Void campaign. Ultralisks cannot be mind controlled. Nova Covert Ops Mind control is available as an ability for Nova in Nova Covert Ops after acquiring the indoctrination visor in the level "In the Enemy's Shadow." Co-op Missions Mind control is available as a researched ability for Vorazun's dark archons once she reaches level 9. It can be researched from the dark shrine. Heroic units are immune. References Category: Psionics Category:StarCraft protoss abilities Category:StarCraft II protoss abilities